bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinuchi (Hakuda)
| signature = }} Shinuchi (真打, "True Self") is a heightened state achieved by specialists who possess powers. Originally, it was the term used to refer to the release of the , before its current name was coined by .Bleach manga; Chapter 609, Page 3 While the term fell out of use for , it is still used by Hakuda practitioners, and serves as proof of ascension from the first Hakuda realm to the second realm . In truth, it is the same concept as a Bankai, and serves as the trump card of a Hakuda specialist. Generally speaking, however, the form is abandoned after one reaches the third realm . Overview The soul of a being that possesses "Shinigami Powers" (死神の力, Shinigami no Chikara) is made up of two distinct components: the and the . While the Nigimitama is the calm and functional expression of the soul, the Aramitama embodies the soul's instincts, which also is the source of their Shinigami powers. They are two sides of the same coin, yin and yang, symbolizing the duality of all living beings. In Shinigami, the Aramitama normally remains dormant, and only attains a consciousness of its own after being cultivated through an Asauchi, which becomes the Shinigami's . When the Nigimitama, which is the heart of the Shinigami, and the Aramitama, which is the Zanpakutō, are able to come together as one, this is what gives birth to a . This state, therefore, can be seen as the form that "reflects the heart", as it is a state in which the Shinigami becomes a personification of their truest self.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III For Hakuda specialists who possess Shinigami powers yet do not cultivate their Aramitama through a medium like a Zanpakutō, they must instead train to harness the raw potential of their Aramitama and learn to draw upon it through their own efforts. In doing so, rather than separating the Aramitama in order to develop it and then later reunifying it with the Nigimitama to create the Bankai form, the Hakuda Shinuchi user must instead focus on drawing out both Nigimitama and Aramitama simultaneously in order to produce the same phenomenon. Due to this, the power of their Aramitama lacks the sophistication and refinement of a Zanpakutō's Bankai, and thus Hakuda-born Shinuchi are generally more rudimentary in principle than the complex abilities of most Bankai. Therefore, theoretically speaking, it is believed that the Bankai is inherently superior to Shinuchi. The Hakuda Shinuchi form can result in a broad range of acquired aspects, ranging from subtle to drastic, such as enhanced physical capabilities, alteration of physical characteristics, change in spiritual behavior, adoption of new abilities, and so on. Some Shinuchi may resemble simple changes to the body, while others could materialize into armaments that clad the Hakuda specialist like an armor. While generally these changes are far more straightforward than the form brought on by a Bankai, it ultimately depends on the nature of the individual. As such, it is impossible for a Shinuchi to possess two or more completely unrelated abilities or conflicting characteristics; a similarity that is shared with Zanpakutō. The form and power manifested by the Shinuchi can even invoke remnants of past lives and ancestral lineage, such as in the case of who managed to tap into his latent powers. As one's spirit changes throughout their life, via ordeals, experiences, and training, so too does the nature and concept of their Shinuchi. One may infinitely strengthen their Shinuchi through training and battle experience, much as a Bankai can be strengthened and refined through training and communication with the Zanpakutō; enhancing their mastery of the form and growing in terms of power. For the most part, Shinuchi born through Hakuda do not possess inherent names like Bankai. This is because, unlike in the case of Zanpakutō, where the Aramitama assumes an identity of its own, the Hakuda specialist instead cultivates the Aramitama power as a part of themselves from the very beginning. However, the Shinuchi is sometimes given a name that best represents the individual wielder and the form itself, though that is entirely a personal preference. Similar to Bankai, it is often the case where a Hakuda specialist has not realized the true power of the Shinuchi upon first awakening it. In fact, this tends to be more often the case than with Bankai. Because of this, Shinuchi is often recognized as having two distinct states: the Hankei (半形, "Half Form") and the Zenkei (全形, "Complete Form"). These are said to parallel the and states of Zanpakutō. Hankei is the partial or 'half-way' bonding of Nigimitama and Aramitama, which results in only a modicum of that power being drawn out. This is usually the state that all Hakuda specialists first reach when invoking their Shinuchi. Zenkei, on the other hand, is a complete bonding of the soul, which allows one to draw out the fullest extent of their inner Shinigami powers. It is possible for some Hakuda specialists to further section off certain portions of strength for one reason or another, which results in additional forms that branch off from Hankei and Zenkei. The Shinuchi can be further developed by the Hakuda specialist through ; the second realm of Hakuda development. General Attributes What sets the Bankai apart from the Hakuda Shinuchi lies in the contrasting degree of refinement between the two states. While Bankai are generally more well-crafted and demonstrate complex abilities, the Shinuchi is far more rough and simplistic; often resulting in nothing beyond a mere physical alteration of the user. However, what the Shinuchi lacks in its elegant cultivation, it makes up for in its malleability and adaptability. Rather than a power that only grows through communication, it is a power that is constantly evolving and being recast through training and battle experiences. It can be likened to a blade that starts off brittle and weak but slowly becomes reforged over and over with greater quality steel and other metals being added to it while the forging technique itself improves. While a Bankai can also infinitely grow just as much as the Shinigami wielder does, it is very unlikely for a Bankai to ever attain characteristics that are drastically different from its previous incarnations. However, a Shinuchi will change and evolve based on how the Hakuda specialist chooses to grow; how they approach their own cultivation and training. It sprouts as what they once were, what they started out as, and through self-cultivation, it blossoms into the self that they want to become; the self that they visualize themselves to be. However, it can also become a self they try to hide or lie to themselves about. Therefore, Shinuchi may sometimes take on a form that the wielder does not understand, perhaps something that they do not believe truly defines them or something they are disappointed or disgusted with. It may even personify traits that they are aware of that exist deep within their souls but choose to bury or disregard them, believing those traits to be unbecoming of who they think they really are. They end up viewing these traits as weaknesses that only exist to hinder them. Coming to terms with these deep-seated aspects within a person is what fosters growth and enables the Hakuda specialist to develop their Shinuchi further. Shinuchi, just like Bankai, enhance the user's capabilities by a significant factor. Similarly, the Shinuchi often grants certain abilities that are directly tied to the Hakuda specialist's own nature. It is a power drawn from deep within oneself, and as such, the abilities one gains in this state are a reflection of their soul; no different than a . The form one takes is also a personification of their inner selves. In the case of , his Shinuchi is a reflection of his ties to the , while also representing that which he views as his ideal self; a powerful and confident warrior that burns through all the evils that seek to harm him and his loved ones. Yet, it also reflects his inner vulnerabilities and insecurities; the fear he feels in failing, not only himself, but others. The result for Minato was a Shinuchi that takes on two different shades, a red and a blue form.Bleach story; Quincy Soldiers March For all Hakuda specialists, the Shinuchi is tailored directly to their own personal traits and characteristics, and it is very rare for any two Shinuchi to resemble one another. If they ever should, it is often an indication of similar qualities shared between both individuals. Alternate Routes Shunkō It can be said that is in fact an alternate route that leads to a similar conclusion as Shinuchi. Rather than a method that relies entirely on self-cultivation, Shunkō uses to channel ambient into the user which enters their heart, altering the nature of their , before being emitted outwards with a violent outcry of spiritual force. In another way of understanding this phenomenon, Kidō normally works by imprinting the whims of the user onto the reishi around them in order to produce the desired spell. However, by driving that Kidō into the body and allowing it to enter the heart, rather than the immediate desires imprinting onto the reishi, it actually becomes the innate traits and nature of the user that instead imprints onto the reishi. Rather than a spell created to serve a distinct purpose, the Kidō instead 'enchants' the wielder and enhances their own inherent abilities, which blooms into the Shunkō technique. Shunkō can be taken even further. In what can be called an 'evolved Shunkō' (瞬閧進化, Shunkō Shinka; Japanese for "Flash War Cry Evolution"), channeling a higher density of Kidō into oneself than normal can cause a greater invocation of the user's inner self to manifest through the transformation. While the standard Shunkō materializes elemental forces of nature that coincide with the user's nature, taking it even further brings forth personal qualities tailored to the user's innermost self. The result is often a more physical alteration of the self that goes beyond a cloak of reiatsu that is manifested by the typical Shunkō form. It is at this point that the evolved Shunkō closely resembles a genuine Shinuchi form. demonstrates this when entering her own unique evolved Shunkō state, in which her inner cat-like nature is brought to the forefront. When she has assumed this transformation, both the nature of her as well as her emotional state of mind and mannerisms become like that of a feline entirely.Bleach manga; Chapter 663, page 5 Despite the immense power she can produce in this form, she despises the use of this form because she deems her behavior as being indecent.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, page 14 It can be said that her refusal to accept those innermost traits within her soul is perhaps why she had never managed to cultivate a genuine Shinuchi form. Because of her unwillingness, and thus her reluctance to use the transformation, developed a means of externally invoking its activation through Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 15-16 References Behind the Scenes While it has been translated as "Headliner" (真打) by other translators, the term Shinuchi is actually composed of two particular terms with distinct meanings. Shin literally means "true" or "real", while Uchi is an archaic article referring to oneself. In the case of swordsmithing though, Uchi can actually translate as "forge" or even "strike". Therefore, it goes without saying that the term Shinuchi is essentially meant to translate into "the true self" or "the true forge", which refers to its existence as a transformation meant to release the true power of the soul.